This invention relates to medical diagnostic devices and, more particularly, to medical sensing devices used to detect energy in the audible range. This invention is particularly useful for the detection of a broad range of frequencies of bioacoustic waves generated by the human heart.
In the past, a variety of devices have been utilized to detect heart sounds. These devices range from primarily mechanical devices, such as the stethoscope, to various electronic devices, such as microphones and transducers. These prior art devices have various limitations including the inability to simultaneously detect high and low frequencies, the requirement of continuous "hands-on" operator manipulation, and sound wave distortion and attenuation.
Despite the need for a bio-acoustic sensing device in the medical diagnostic art which provides for the reliable transmission of sound waves, particularly in the sub-kilohertz (KHz) range, and which overcomes these prior art limitations, none insofar as is known has been proposed or developed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device that is easy to operate, that detects a broad range of heart sound frequencies, particularly low frequency sounds, and that minimizes heart sound wave distortion and attenuation.